Sodas
served with s and lemon}} A is a that typically contains , one or more and s such as , , fruit juices, and/or s such as , , and . Soft drinks may also contain , colorings, preservatives and other ingredients. Flavors soda}} -flavored soda}} in the U.K.)}} * – common mixed flavor in many drinks, also the primary flavor for brands like Suburban Club sodas such as Almond Smash. Almond-flavored soft drinks are sometimes prepared using . * – is a non-alcoholic or alcoholic (depending on the brand) drink made from fruit and spices and extract, traditionally stored in a . It often has an apple flavor. is a non- ic American variant of fassbrause, produced by The Apple Beer Corporation in Salt Lake City. was an apple-flavored soda sold across the United States by from 1978 until 1982. In 1984, PepsiCo came out with a replacement apple soda under its new line. * * * – like those made by * * – brands of butterscotch-flavored soda include O-SO Butterscotch Root Beer produced by Orca Beverage Inc., Dang Butterscotch root beer * – produced by of * – class of sodas, with a color lighter than cola and darker than cream soda, and flavors similar to both * – brands include , , and , among others. * soda – brands of cherry-flavored soda include , , IBC Black Cherry, and , among others. * – soft drinks prepared with . * – for example, and * – an example is , an Italian, citron-flavored soft drink brand * – made by Izze * – originally contained from the and from leaves, and was flavored with and other ingredients. Most colas now use other flavoring (and caffeinating) ingredients with a similar taste and no longer contain cocaine. It became popular worldwide after invented in 1886. * – previously from Sprite and Izze * – often flavored with , such as * – type of soda made by various manufacturers including Mr. Q. Cumber. Pepsi offers an ice cucumber flavor in some markets. * – popular favorite within the UK since the . Popular brands include owned by of * – such as * – carbonated soft drink flavored with in one of two ways. The golden style is closer to the original, and is credited to the American doctor Thomas Cantrell. The dry style (also called the pale style) is a paler drink with a much milder ginger-flavor to it, and was created by Canadian John McLaughlin. * – produced in two versions: brewed ginger beer (which includes home-brewed) or a drink flavored primarily with and sweetened with or artificial sweeteners. * – -flavored soft drinks and sodas * – brands of grapefruit-flavored soda include , , and , among others. * – carbonated soft drinks with guarana are produced and marketed in Latin American countries. * – such as brand * – citrus-based soft drink that is popular in Scotland * – liquid derived from the outer skin of lemons may be used to flavor soft drinks, other beverages and foods. Brands of lemon-flavored soda include , and , among others. " " in the United Kingdom and other Commonwealth countries, or limonada in Mexico, may refer to carbonated lemon-flavored soda as well as the non-carbonated version. * – common carbonated soft drink flavor, consisting of lemon and lime flavoring, such as * (Hierba Luisa) – such as * – such as * * – such as , which is a brewed, carbonated that is not fermented, and hence non-alcoholic * – examples include sodas produced by Maine Root Handcrafted Beverages, and * – such as Jarritos brand * – such as , a caffeinated soda made with Yerba Mate extract, based on , an infusion of Yerba mate. * – produced a melon soda called Mello Yello Melon. It was discontinued. * * – made by Izze * – sometimes referred to as orangeade * – such as the discontinued product by Izze * – such as , sold only in . There was also a brand of produced in Brazil with the flavor, selected by the customers in a contest. * – such as or Peach * – such as the previous product by Izze * "Pepper" flavor, a proprietary mix of , with the original positioned as a competitor in this flavor category * – brands of pineapple-flavored soda include , and , among others. * – such as * – may be referred to as raspberryade in the United Kingdom. Similar soft drinks are also known as raspberry soda in other parts of the world. * – originally made using the of the plant (or the of a sassafras tree) as the primary flavor. * or elderberry – used in soft drinks such as * is usually used in sodas in Thailand, commonly mistaken for * – originally made from the plant. Nowadays, sodas with this flavor are sometimes made with artificial flavors. * * is a beverage flavored with the buds, needles, or essence of spruce trees. In the Canadian provinces of Newfoundland and Quebec, it is known in French as bière d'épinette. Spruce beer may refer to either an artificially flavored non-alcoholic carbonated soft drink, or to genuine spruce beer. * – brands of strawberry-flavored soda include , , Goody Strawberry and , among others. Strawberry soda can also be marketed as . * – such as Tamarindo * - for example . * – such as Jarritos brand File:Bicchiere di tassoni1.jpg| is an Italian, -flavored soft drink brand File:Fassbrause.jpg| is a style of soda that often has an apple flavor File:Frucade glass bottle.JPG|A bottle of , a carbonated File:Ginger ale.jpg|A glass of File:Lemonade (Lime version).jpg|A glass of File:Menthaleau.jpg|A -flavored soft drink prepared with mint syrup, water and ice File:Birelays-orange-asahibev2008.JPG|A bottle of Birelays File:Root Beer Float.jpg|A , a type of File:Indonesian Sarsaparilla.JPG|Indonesian File:Socată.jpg| is a traditional n made from the flowers of the European (or elderberry) shrub, Sambucus nigra (soc in ). File:Strawberry soda.jpg| soda File:Jarritos.jpg|A bottle of soda Specialty * / Budwine – brand of cherry-flavored that was produced in the United States by the Bludwine Company and Bludwine Bottling Company. In 1921, the company changed the name of the soft drink product from Bludwine to Budwine. Production of Budwine stopped in the mid-1990s. As of 2009, the brand was in existence and run by two entrepreneurs in Georgia. * – consumed in the since the . It was originally a type of light , but over the years has evolved into the non-alcoholic soft drink commercially available today. produces a variety of this drink. * – soft drink beverage that has the flavor of . Several U.S. companies produce bacon soda brands, including , Lockhart Smokehouse and . * – produced by Rocket Fizz * – produced by Rocket Fizz * – soft drink, usually with a festive label on the bottle. It is brewed by most Norwegian , as a drink for minors, who aren't eligible (by law) to enjoy the traditional juleøl (English: Christmas Ale), but is also very popular among adults as well. * – any soft drink produced according to an * , – produced by Orca Beverage Inc. * – produced by Rocket Fizz * – concentrated mixed with water or to create a soft drink File:Dandelion and burdock.jpg| soda, produced by File:Jones Collection 1.JPG|Various flavors of File:H&L julebrus.jpg|This bottle of is a seasonal soda consumed during the Christmas season in File:Garcinia indica yellow and red syrups and drinks.jpg|Fruit-flavored before and after being mixed with water References Category:Soda